I Love You
by lurryforever
Summary: Andre is starting to see his feeling towards Tori. Tori was jealous when Andre started to like Jade. What happens when Andre comes to Tori house one late night when she was going to go his. Cat and Robbie. Jade and Beck
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU Chapter 1:I love you

Tori P.O.V

* * *

I can't stop thinking why Andre would like Jade anyway. I love him can't he see that. Tori thought to herself and decided that she would do the same thing he did to her go his house unexpected. She got up put on her shirt without her bra and shorts without underwear and shoes. She grabbed her phone and put it in her shoe. She grabbed her keys and when she opened the door she was surprise to see Andre standing there. He was about to say something but she kissed him and he kissed back. He walked in without breaking there make out session. Tori closed the door and locked it. She pulled backed from the kiss and said I was just about to come see you. Andre smiled and kissed her and said I got 2 things to tell you and they are both are good news. I said what it is excitedly. He said First, you know how we preformed with Cat and Jade well a record company heard us and they want to sign us. I screamed but not loud enough where mom dad or Trina would wake up. I kissed Andre and said what the other news.

* * *

Andre P.O.V

* * *

I said Tori I want you to be my girl. Tori kissed me and said of course I will do you know how long I waited until you asked me that question. I said no but that doesn't matter as long as I got you we are good. Tori stood up and reached for my hands. I stood and she said I think we will have more privacy upstairs. I followed her up to her room. She pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I was surprise by the way Tori was coming towards me. She kissed me on my lips then she sucked my neck. She nibbled on my ear. I flip her and took my shirt. I guess she was surprise that I had a 8 packed. She took off her clothes I was surprised that her breast are bigger than they appear.. I took off the rest of my clothes.

Tori P.O.V

* * *

I sat up. I was surprise by Andre's body first it's his abs now it's his cock. He climbed on top of me he squeezed my breast and put his dick in between them. He teased me I opened my mouth and let his cock inside my mouth we did that about 5 minutes or so. Andre asked me have you done it before. I nodded my head yes. He pushes in and out. In digged my nails in his back because it felt good. Andre... I moaned. Andre started to moan my name and I knew it was good if he moaned my name. When he was in my system my sister came in sleep walking like usual. At, first I didn't know if she was awake or asleep because she directly at us. So we stayed in that position for awhile. She went asleep on floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Andre was putting on his clothes so he could go. He was looking for his shirt and we discovered that Trina was sleeping on it. Andre said he will get it tomorrow. I walked him to the door. He turns around and picks me up and kissed me. I kissed back and said I'll see you tomorrow baby. He nodded his head and left. Once, I woke up I took a shower and grabbed André shirt and put it in my purse. I ate breakfast and left to head for school. I saw Andre and he headed towards me saying Hae babe how you sleep .I kissed him and said does that answer your question. He lifted me up on to the hood of my car and said yes it does. We continued to make out until we heard throat clearing. I blushed and Andre and I said Hae guys what's up. They looked at each other and at the same time they said when did this happen. Andre and I burst into laughter and said yesterday. I jumped off my Jaguar (it a car if you didn't know). Andre wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled by his actions. Cat said well Robbie and I have some news have some news to. I said let me guess you 2 are dating. Robbie said yea she said yea yesterday. I got up and hugged Cat and said congrates.

* * *

Andre P.O.V

* * *

Well, I and Tori have some more great news. I grabbed Tories hand we have some exciting news for Cat and Jade. They looked at us. Tori and I said a record company heard us and want to sign us as a group. Jade and Cat were screaming and hugging each other. I said so what do you think about naming the group "Victory". Everyone seems to agree so we said Victory all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

We arrived at the record company with our manger Bryan. Bryan read over the contracts and said this is an awesome deal. So we signed the contracts. But, our manger told us its best if we act like we aren't dating anyone. Jade, Cat, Tori, and I really didn't like the idea. They told us that we go out with really hot people in public but in private you really are dating the other person. I said Tori and I just got together and I don't want either of us to get jelly because the "hot people" were fake dating is all over us. Everyone agreed with me.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

* * *

our manger said the only reason I said that because we don't want the fans to get hurt if yall brake up with each other meaning if the yall broke up than the band would probably be destroyed. I said I understand. We all agreed that it was for the best. Andre said I'm going to apologize ahead of time so I'm sorry if I made/will make you jelly. I said its okay now I'm sorry if I will or make you jelly of a hot guy. Andre said What about if we had to kiss the hot person. I said how about this if were on a fake date with the other person just make out with that person. Andre said okay and if were on a double date and we get jelly than we can do whatever with that hot person. I said okay. Jade said that sounds understandable so we all are going to do that. Cat said YEAH! I said so when are we going to started to get out in the world where everyone will know us. Our manger said now. We left the room and went into the conference room. Before Andre and I went in there we shared a passionate kiss. I came behind Andre.

* * *

Andre P.O.V

* * *

I sat beside Tori and Cat. Bryan sat beside Tori and Jade. Cameras flashed and people with microphones and cameras were raiding us with questions. I pointed at one guy and said yes. He said first of all congratulations to all you guys. We all said Thank you. He said are any of you guys in a relationship if so who. We all stared at each other and said no. Jade said yes to a woman. The woman said what are you all like. Cat said well I'm the spirited one and always happy. I said I'm the adventurous one. Tori said I'm the nice kind one. Jade said I'm the mean and rude one. We all laughed and said that true for sure. She shot us a look we all stopped laughing. Cat pointed at a young woman. She said what are yall names and what school do you attend to. Cat sated of she said I'm Cat Valentine. I said I'm Andre Harrison. Tori said I'm Tori Vega. Jade said I'm Jade West. We all said HOLLYWOOD ARTS at the same time.

* * *

Tori

* * *

I pointed a young guy he looked around our age. He was actually kind of cute. He smiled and said Miss. Vega what do you think of your band mates. I looked at them and said I think they are the best people I could have met and they all have amazing talents. We got up to leave. Our manger said that's all the question they will be answering at this time. We were in the hallway when Andre said I could not help not doing this when they ask are we in relationship with anybody. He put his hand on the wall and kissed me passionately. We had our make out session until we heard throat clearing. We separated once again. Our manger said yall will not be going to school tomorrow so we can record some songs. We all agreed. We got our stuff and we walked out together so we can leave. Once we opened the doors all hell broke were flashing people asking for autographs. We signed autographs and answered question once again. We couldn't get to our cars so we had to ride with our manger. We were all talking at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

The Next day I picked up everyone. Andre and I spent time together before I picked up the rest of the group. Andre and I were talking about how we're going to work out this situation when I picked up Cat and Jade. Jade said she told Beck he could not act jelly and act as we don't date each other. Cat said the same thing except Robbie. I said you know we can't act as a couple even in school because they know where we go to school. Everyone agreed. Jade said what you 2 talking about are. I said were talking about how we're going to work everything out. Jade said yeah same old same old. Cat said so what do guys want to do after recording. I said we could go out to eat or the mall. They said go to out to eat with everybody Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Andre, and me. Jade called Beck and Cat called Robbie they agreed so were going to meet at Karaoke Dokie.

* * *

Andre

* * *

While Tori were talking I couldn't notice how beautiful she is. I guess Tori felt me looking at her because she blushed. I whispered your beautiful you know that. She said I know. We arrived at the recording place. We were greeted by our manger Bryan. Bryan said I have some songs here that Andre gave me yesterday. I smiled and said where do we go to record this. Bryan said in their first all yall going to need this. He handed us so headphones. We went into the booth and the music started. Monday, well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday, I wrote you this song  
Wednesday, I wait outside your door,  
Even though I know it's wrong

7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is coming from  
I shouldn't feel this way  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know

I will try everything  
To make you come  
Closer to me  
And baby do you believe  
it's not just a phase  
How can I get it through  
To tell you  
What I can't lose  
I'll try 365 days  
365 ways to get to you  
Yeah

To get to  
You, you, you, you Baby

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself  
Feeling kinda guilty but girl i can't stop  
I don't want nobody else  
No one else  
No one else

I will try everything  
To make you come closer to me  
I'll try 365 days  
365 ways to get to you Once we got done with that song we just decided to do the whole album.

It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!  
But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
The dangers you could pass  
With broken glass...  
Broken Glass...  
But broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass...  
Broken Glass isn't good for your tummy,_  
_Although you may think it's kind of yummy,  
Don't eat that glass, don't be a dummy,  
Just stay in school and don't eat broken glass,  
Don't eat broken gla-ass,  
Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
About broken glass...  
Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
About broken glass  
You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely

I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention

Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back  
Cause you don't know or aware when I could get you  
I set the trap and when I am done  
You will know what I have been through  
So oh mister player do you feel like the man now  
And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out

Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_  
_  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'll be bidder  
But Imma gonna drive you under  
Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
But what you did to me, after you told me  
"You never felt that way  
It was only just a game"

You had it all

And one day!

And one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
(beggin" on your knees)  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
(like a centipede)  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

We did a couple of more songs. Bryan said will do some music videos tomorrow and Friday.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

* * *

We meet Robbie and Beck like we said we would. Once Jade, Cat, and I entered we saw Channing Tatum, Taylor Lautner, and Mac Miller, and Ciara. We all looked at each other then Jade looked at Beck and Cat looked at Robbie saying it starts now. We sat down like we usually do. They came towards us before they could I said remember none us are dating each other so act single and don't be jelly I said to the group. Channing went to Jade. Taylor came to me. Mac went to Cat. Ciara went to Andre. Taylor said my name is Taylor. Channing said my name is Channing. Mac said my name is Mac Miller. Ciara said my name is Ciara. Together Jade, Cat, Andre, and I said we know who you guys are. They said we know you guys to your from the band called Victory right they even named all of us. We said that's us and these are our loyal friends Robbie and Beck. They introduced themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

They weren't rude in stead Robbie and Beck got attention from other girls because none of us were to suppose to act jelly. Taylor asked what are my fav things to do? I singing of course hanging out with friends and having fun. I said what about . He said Having fun hanging out and enjoying life. I said that's very noble of you. Jade Cat and Andre were just cracking up laughing what Ciara Channing andMac said. Me and Taylor looked at each other thinking the same thing. We both said are you you thinking what I'm thinking. We both bust out laughing because we were thinking why are they all laughing at the same dame time. They stare at us we said what all innocent like and said jinx you owe me a soda and keep going. By the look Andre was giving was a jealous look and I like the way it looks on him it looks even hotter.

* * *

Andre. P.O.V

* * *

I was totally jealous of Tori and Taylor. Ciara do you like to be on top or on the bottom when having sex I said loud enough were Tori can hear. Surprised by my question it took at while for her to answer it. Ciara said top because it gives me power and domanice. Tori looked at us strangely it looked as if she was jealous. Then Taylor whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear what he said but all I saw was Tori getting up and grabbing Taylor with her. Jade said we're u going Tor. Tori said you'll see in a min. All 3 of us looked at each one of us and saying what the fuck. Ciara asked me do I fine her attractive. I said Hell yes I do she laughed and said good then you wouldn't if I I'd this to u. We stared to lean foward to kiss but got inturrupted by the karaoke DJ said ladies and gentlemen lets introduce Tori Vega singing Beggin On Your Knees. The crowed went wild when the heard her name. Taylor was already on stage when Tori came their. Ciara and I was having a convo like Jade and Cat looked liked they did 2. Ciara actually has a since of humor it was cute when she made a crazy ass face to make u die laughing. Before Tori started I said to Ciara before we got interrupted we were about 2 do something. She nodded and we kissed a passionate kiss and I think Tori saw it.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

* * *

I saw a Andre kissing Ciara and it wasn't just a peck it was a passionate one at that. Am I jealous Hell yea I am I admitt to myself . I was so fucking pissed then I remembered that we have to do this. I turned towards the DJ and said I'm ready. Before I turned completely around Taylor caught my attention he made me blushed and I knew it was showing. I started singing I turned towards Taylor. Still singing once I got to I' ll have you Beggin on your knees 4 me. Cat and Jade grabbed Mac and Channing hands to walk towards the stage they grabbed their mics and started singing. Even Andre got up and went to a piano and started to do his part in the song. Taylor Mac and Channing were literally on their knees once we got through. Taylor raised up and whispered will you go out with me . I nodded. He kissed me at first I didn't respond to it cuz I thought it was wrong cheating on Andre den I thought were suppose to do that. I kissed back and I have to admitt he awesome kisser and i couldn't get enough we didn't stop until we heard throat clearing . We departed but was out of breath. The crew said you ready. We exchanged numbers. I nodded and kissed before we left. Everybody did that to each other. We all headed to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Andre P.O.V

* * *

We all got in Tori 's car. We let out a huge puffs of air. Jade said " idk how much longer I can do this." Tori said " I agree with Jade for once I like the plan but don't like to see my man making out with another woman. I said " or woman ". We all looked at Cat she wasn't saying a word. Cat finally spoke saying " did you see the way that girl was flirting with Robbie." I laughed and said " Iittle red I'm surprise you notice at all the way you were staring at Mac." Jade and Tori agreed with me. Tori drove out the parking lot of Karaoke Dokey. Jade said " were going to to school tomorrow right." Tori said " yea were going to school tomorrow." Jade and Cat said " are you going to pick us up tomorrow?" Tori sighed and said " I guess I can pick you guys up txt me in the morning." Tori dropped Jade and Cat off first. When Cat got out of the car to get into her house. I said " free at last I finally get some time alone with my favorite girl." Tori didn't say anything she just turned around and gave me one hell of a kiss. I said " what was that for?" Tori said " I wanted to do that all day at Karaoke Dokey." I laughed and said " your jealous aren't you?" Tori said " why wouldn't I be? I laughed and said " you weren't the only one baby girl ." Tori laughed and said " I know you were extremely jealous when Taylor whispered something in my ear." I laughed and just nodded.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

* * *

I didn't take Andre straight to his house because we needed some alone time. I turned off my car and unlocked the door. I yelled "Mom Dad Trina!"so I went to the refrigerator. Their was a note saying they went out of town for 3 days. I said " yes I got the whole house for myself for 3 days." Andre laughed. I grabbed his hand and we went into my bedroom. He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me hungrily. I laughed and said" egar are we." In between the kisses. He laughed and " said "you have no idea." He kissed my jawline then sucked my neck making me moan. We got to my bed without breaking contact. I took both of our shirts off with no trouble. Andre said " egar are we." I said " you have no fucking idea." He laid me down on the bed taking the rest of our clothes off. He returned to my neck sucking it making me moan. I'm pretty sure I will have a hickey their. Then he started playing with my breast. He suck then making me moan his name. He didn't waste no time by entering me and power was in that thrust. Andreeeee... I moaned. He kept putting more power in his thrust. I screamed on time when he did it. He kept at that pace making sure it was a long time before we came. We went back to our make out session while he still thrusting in and out of me. I dig my nails in his skin making him moan my name. Toriiiii he moaned. Then we came thrusting in one more time. Then came out. He collapse beside me giving me one more kiss. I got up not really wanting to but we had school tomorrow. We put our clothes back on and we left my house to go to his. I said " either you been practicing how to make pleasure or you've been holding back. Andre smirked and said " holding back." I laughed and said " don't hold back because damn that felt good." He laughed and said " yes ma'am." Neither one of us really wanted to be separated because we couldn't act like a couple. I parked in his driveway and said " I know tomorrow is gonna be hell." He laughed and said " how much you wanna bet we are going to get cornered and have a mob chase after us." I laughed and said " I'm with you on that bet." He gave me a long goodnight kiss. I went back home once he got inside. I took a shower and went to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Tori P.O.V

* * *

I didn't want to go to school today but I have to. I opened my eyes. I rubbed them to get use of the light. I brush my teeth , took a shower , and put on some clothes. Once all that was done I check my phone. I got a txt from Andé and Taylor. Andre txt said good night beautiful. Taylor txt said hae I hope I got the right number. I sent Andre a txt.  
T- morning handsome  
A- morning beautiful  
T- you ready  
A- no  
T- you don't think Taylor Ciara Channing and Mac are crazy enough to come to our school do you  
A- yea I do  
T- lol see you in a minute  
A- alright beautiful  
I got texts from Cat and a Jade saying their waiting . I sent back on my way. I didn't take me long to get Jade. I said " Jade do you think Mac Channing Ciara and Taylor are crazy enough to come to our school?" Jade looked at me and laughed but went serious and said " I hope they don't." I said " you ain't lying about that though." We laughed and picked up Cat . Jade ask Cat the question I asked her. Cat responded " YES." We laugh and said " if Cat thinks so then we know they are." We picked of Andre it was a disappointment André couldn't sit up their with me only because Jade refuse to get up. But, I'm not mad because she reminded us that if we looked like were even dating then were fried mainly because people at school will send pictures of us together to magazines. Then she said " don't forget you can't get jealouse and the rest of the shit." We laughed and said " yea we all got to remember that." Once we got in the parking lot of the school I turned off the car and we just sat their staring at each other. I finally broke the piece saying " lets go see if we're going to get mobbed." Jade laughed and said " I'm with you Tori." Cat and André agreed we opened the doors. It didn't even take a minute to get mobbed. We all said together laughing. We signed autographs and took pictures. We went to our lockers. Like I said earlier they would be crazy to come to our school. I turned around to see Taylor behind me. I jumped and said don't do that Yaqui scared the shit our me." I punched his arm lightly. He smilies and said " did you get my txt last night." I faked as if I hadn't went through my phone already. I said " yea I got it I didn't see it this morning." He said " it's all good as long as you got it." I said I have to go to class." He said " I know that's why we're here." I said " you guys are here to go to class with us." He nodded. I said " awl that is so sweet." I gave him kiss. Then we headed for class.

* * *

Andre P.O.V

* * *

Tori guessed it! Tori guessed it! I turned away from my locker to see Ciara and everybody else. She told me their here to go to classes with us. I gave a her a kiss. We headed for class. It's our favorite class of the day ( Sikowitz class). We sat in our normal sits but Channing was on one side of Jade and Beck on the other. Mac was on one side of Cat and Robbie on the other. Taylor was on one side of Tori and I was on the other Ciara sat on the other side of me. Even though Beck and Robbie had girls flirting with them they acted interested but interested in anyway shape or form. I txt all 3 of them saying SO AKWARD! Jade received the txt then Cat and finally Tori. They responded at the same time I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I laughed and txt back GROUP MEETING NOW! We got up and left the classroom. We all looking at each others in I-CANT-TAKE-THIS-ANYMORE-LOOK. Cat said " I really don't like this at all I don't like having another girl pushing up on my man and I'm always happy but right now I'm piss the fuck off!" Tori gave Cat a high five saying " I know how you feel." Jade agreed saying" if I see one more fucking girl try to hit on my man I use my scissors." We all knew that wasn't good we all try to keep her from going down that road. Jade laughed and said " I was only kidding but I still don't like it though." We all let out a huge puff of air. Tori said " how about this we get them to break up with us." Everyone stared at her. Jade and Cat rushed to Tori and hugged her tightly were she couldn't breath. Jade said " you know us being best friends is awesome." Cat said " yea but when do we start the mission." I finally spoke up saying " we could doit after our dates." We all agreed. We walked in with smirks on our faces. Sikowitz finally came in drinking coconut milk. He said Congratulations Tori Jade Cat and Andé. We said thank you. Then we got down to business. He gave us our parts in the new play. Once Jade saw her part she was not pleased. Jade said "Sikowitz how come Tori has the starring role in this play." Sikowitz said "she earned it." Jade said "no offense Tori but I want that role." Sikowitz said the only way you can get that part is if you 2 do a scene ." Jade said " sure whatever." Tori said " why not." They got up and Sikowitz explain to them that Jade is in love with Tori. Tori can't look in Jade's eyes. It got all the guys attention we all leaned foward. Jade whisper something in Tori ear and Tori whispered something back and they both nodded and smiled. I wonder what is was.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

* * *

When Jade whispered in my ear " let me get this one please." I whispered back " I was going to anyway I didn't want a huge part in this play." Jade smiled then whispered back " you wanna entertain all the guys in he room?" I whispered back "what do you you have in mind?" Jade smirked and whispered back " lets do own make out ." I smiled and nodded. I went over to Sikowitz and asked him can we do our own scene and Cat is in it. Sikowitz agreed. Once Cat got up their we quietly explained what we were going to smiled and nodded. All the guys are still leaning forwarded. All3 of us winked at our guys. We got into our places. Then we started our little skit  
Cat- ( ran up to Jade) do you still love me?  
Jade- why wouldn't I be?  
Cat & Jade having a full blown out make out session. Until I came along  
Me- ( I ran up to them and broke them apart and faked slapped Jade) I grabbed hold of Cat and said you love me not her.  
Cat- ( Tori still grabbing me) I do love you. I kissed her hungrily  
Jade- I yanked away Tori from Cat and kissed her.  
( THE SKIT ENDED)  
All the guys were standing up whistling and clapping. Cat Jade and I bowed. Sikowitz said " I like your play really enjoyed I saw the passion and emotion in it very good job ladies." We gave each other high fives. I gave Jade my script and she gave me here's. The guys couldn't stop staring at us 3. We finally sat down. I txt Jade and Cat saying GREAT turned to me but still responded to my txt saying YOU TOO. I put my phone in pocket. Taylor brought me closer putting his arm around me and kissed me the head then he said " that was hot as hell!" I blushed and laughed. Once we got lunch table we got mob once again. When we go to our table everybody was making out. We sat down and said " hae guys."(awkwardly). All of them finally separated from each other except for Ciara and Andre. Jade looked at me then at Andre. I nodded to give her the encouragement she needed to separate them. She hit Andre in the back of the head. They separated and he said " ow." Cat and me just laughed our ass off. Beck asked " now tell me what the fuck was that when we were in Sikowitz class I enjoyed it but damn." Cat Jade and I looked at each other then laughed. Jade said " it was a skit that's all." I said " yea Beck the scene is something we knew would get some attention." Cat said " I actually liked to tell you the truth but that doesn't mean I will turn lesbian." Jade and I said " I'm with Cat on this one." Robbie said " think about this Beck 3 girls making out in front up you that hot." All 3 of us just laughed and said " thank you." I looked at Andre. I knew he enjoyed it by the look on his face all I could do was smile. Beck laughed and said "your wrong on one thing it wasn't just hot it was sexy as hell." That made all three of us blush. Taylor finally spoke up saying " so when are y'all doing it again." I hit him on the shoulder and said "TAZ!" He said " what it was just a question T." We shrugged. Jade then told the story at about when she wrecked prom. I laughed and said " I still don't know how you got shrimp in my bra." Jade said " yea good times."


End file.
